Wikitubia:Interviews/BadBoyBlu
This interview was conducted via email on December 31, 2018, by Aidan Dunphy. ---- BadBoyBlu is a YouTuber with over 1,900 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * While I'm not sure exactly how or when I first discovered YouTube, I believe it was probably through friends and family not long after it was first created. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * The first video I ever watched was a music video to a song. I can't remember exactly what song though. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * I feel like I was such a 90's kid living in the 2000's. The first video game I ever played was either a joystick Etch a Sketch game that plugged into a box tv set or Spider-Man Plug and Play which also was a joystick game for a box tv. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * Probably somewhere in the hundreds of thousands. I may or may not have a problem with how much time I spend watching videos. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are currently subscribed to? * Probably something like a few hundred. I only watch about 50 or less of the channels I'm subscribed to on a regular basis though. Q6: Can you remember who was the first YouTuber that you subscribed to? * Absolutely! It was none other than the king of YouTube himself, PewDiePie. Q7: Who is the most subscribed YouTube channel that is subscribed to you? * I'm not 100% sure who, but if I had to guess, it would probably be TheIvaneh. If not, then it's likely someone like ElectricShock. Q8: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * When I was younger, first starting to get into YouTube, I was big into PewDiePie. Q9: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * My audience is definitely my number one influence. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today. Q10: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Some YouTubers I tend to watch a lot are Mini Ladd, Fitz, VanossGaming, Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, PewDiePie, etc. Q11: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I don't agree with the choices YouTube has made about their "Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines". It's been driving me as well as many of my friends and other larger YouTubers away from the platform because it has no longer become both enjoyable or profitable for those who rely on it as a source of income. Many algorithms that still run on the platform are very much broken and because of this, content creators are being censored constantly, and small companies that often are frauds have the ability to steal revenue from videos and content they likely don't even own. I do think there are ways this could all be fixed, however that may be hard with new legislation such as Article 13 and drafted laws. Q12: How did you come up with BadBoyBlu your current YouTube channel name? * When I was about 10, I went to a sleep-away camp in Wisconsin and while I was there, me and some of my cabin mates came up with some cool "super hero-like" names. Mine was "Blu Lightning" and that name always sort of stuck with me. I even made a had with a custom logo of it that I still have to this day. I eventually took it, simplified it to just "Blu", then added the "Bad Boy" part because I'm a fan of alliteration. Q13: How did you come up with former YouTube channel names Clarkoawesomeness, Stakked Rakk Gaming and Simply Ridiculous? * I came up with the name Clarkoawesomeness I believe back in my Minecraft days. It was simply something I thought of when I put my name next to something I thought I was at the time, "awesome". I actually found the name "Stacked Rack" on a google web-page when first looking for unused Xbox gamertags. I decided that in order to make it more my own, I would add two k's instead of a ck. I also found an attraction to that name because it was similar to that of "Moo Snuckel", one of Vanoss' friends. My original name was actually going to be OneManTroll, but I felt it was a bit too generic. The name "Simply Ridiculous" was taken from the SR initials that I had previously, but simply finding two words that I felt suited my personality at the time. The only reason I changed it was to be more family friendly after receiving ridicule from family members and even some teachers who had heard of my channel. Q14: Was Clarkoawesomeness the name of your very first YouTube channel? * Yes, it was. Q15: When and why did you change your YouTube channel name from Simply Ridiculous to BadBoyBlu? * I decided to change my name back in April after feeling like I wanted to step away from the name Simply Ridiculous. I felt it was a little long and many people had trouble spelling it, but I also wanted to go with something simpler that had been a part of me since my childhood, and that was Blu. Q16: How many subscribers do you think you have gained since you changed your YouTube channel name to BadBoyBlu? * I haven't really gained any subscribers on YouTube since the rebrand. However, I made the switch to Twitch and have gained over 600 followers there since starting in March. Q17: Was ItsBadBoyBlu the name of your Twitch channel when you first created it? * No, when I first created my Twitch, it was under the name SimplyRidic. I wanted to change it to BadBoyBlu, but on many social media sites, that name is already taken by a channel that is no longer active anymore. That is why I always add the "Its" at the beginning or I rarely will use my alternative name "BluTheOne" if it's available. Q18: Do you have a favorite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * 18. One of my favorite videos I ever created was actually a much older one. It was my GTA V Funny Moments video from back in March, 2015. I remember having a lot of fun editing that and I was very proud of it at the time. It was one of the times I truly tried to show off some of my editing skills. I am however a fan of some of my more modern content like my Rainbow Six: Siege videos because of how much fun they are to record. My least favorite video is now privatized, but it was a Shoutout Sunday video. I always felt like that trend was sort of cheap and taboo. Many people took advantage of it to kind of mooch off of the popularity and gain massive amounts of subscribers from it. Q19: Can you remember what date you uploaded your first YouTube video? * Absolutely! It was New Years Day of 2014. Q20: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * I really enjoy getting to have fun with and meet people all over the world who have similar hobbies to mine and just mess around all the time. I also hope that whoever happens to stumble upon my content can find some sort of enjoyment in it and just have a good laugh and feel entertained at the end of the day. Q21: What is your favorite video game? * Currently I'm really enjoying playing games like Rainbow Six: Siege and Mariokart 8 Deluxe. Q22: What is your favorite video game to record? * I really enjoy recording battle royale type games like Fortnite, PUBG, etc. because we tend to mess around a bunch during those sessions. Although I also enjoy open world games like GTA. Q23: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * I do! I like to play games like Smash Bros, Fortnite, Stick Fight, R6 Siege, GTA, and more. Q24: How many video games do you own? * Probably hundreds. Q25: What video game do you want to own in the next year? * I'm not too sure yet, but one I've heard a lot about is Cyberpunk 2077 and I heard it could be good. Q26: What do you use to record and edit your videos? * To record I use Streamlabs OBS and to edit I use either Adobe Premiere or iMovie depending on if I'm travelling or not. I currently have friends who edit my videos for me though. Q27: What are your PC and setup specifications? * My PC Specs: * GPU: GeForce GTX 1060 3GB. * CPU: Intel Core i7-6700. * Motherboard: Gigabyte Z170X-UD5. * SSD: Kingston 120GB. * SSD Storage: WD Blue 2TB. * Power Supply: EVGA 600B. * CPU Cooler: Arctic Freezer i30. * Memory: 16 GB RAM. * Case: NZXT S340 (Black/Blue). * Operating System: Windows 10 Home. * My Setup Hardware: * Monitors: Dual HP 25vx. * Keyboard: Razer Deathstalker Chroma. * Mouse: Logitech G502 Proteus Spectrum. * Mousepad: Razer Firefly Chroma. * Headphones: Razer Kraken (Neon Blue). * Microphone: Audio-Technica AT2020 USB. * Elgato Stream Deck. Q28: How long does it take you to make a thumbnail for one of your videos? * About 5-15 minutes. I use a custom template a friend designed for me. Q29: What equipment did you have when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * When I first started making videos, I would sit a crappy $100 Sony camcorder on a broken tripod in-front of my tv and record that way. I later upgraded to sitting on my bed with my Macbook Pro 2013 laptop next to me hooked up to an original Elgato game capture card and my current microphone (Audio-Technica AT2020 USB) also plugged in to my laptop and sat on a very small bedside table in between my legs. I still have a picture of it all that I look back on to see just how far I've come since then. Q30: Who made your YouTube channel logo and your YouTube channel banner? * My good friend Krypex makes all of my logos and channel art. Q31: Since you have joined YouTube how many YouTube channel logos and YouTube channel banners do you think you have had? * I've probably gone through about 10 or more variations of logos and banners since I've started. Q32: How many comments and messages that you receive do you read and reply to? * I read every comment that is sent to me and I reply to 99% of them, the exception being hateful and threatening comments from people I don't know personally. Q33: What is the best comment or message that a fan of your videos have ever sent you? * I once had a person comment once that seeing my videos got them through some really rough times with family and depression and such and that made me feel like if I can make a difference in one persons life, why stop there. Q34: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * All the time actually! Some people may find it a bit egotistical of me but I really enjoy looking back at some of the funny moments in videos I'm in. It's also nice to look back and see what's changed since I first started my channel. Q35: Does any of your family members watch your videos? * My mom will watch my videos from time to time. She likes some of them, others not so much. She thinks I can be very creative in my content. Q36: Have you ever met a fan of your videos other then your family and friends? * I have! I was once wandering around my local mall when a person came up to me saying they recognized the logo on my shirt (I had been wearing my own merch at the time). It was actually very humbling to talk to someone who recognized me even a little based off my internet presence. Q37: Have you ever met another YouTuber? * I have met other YouTubers, especially big ones such as Mini Ladd, Terroriser, and BasicallyIDoWrk at Camp17. But while I was there, I also met with people I had previously known on Twitter and or YouTube. Now a lot of us talk fairly regularly! I do however plan on meeting with some of my main internet friends in the near future at conventions or getting together somewhere else in person! Q38: Do you have a job other then YouTube, if so what is your occupation? * Currently, I work at my local ice rink as a skate guard where I just skate around for a few hours two days a week. It's a fairly simple job that gets me a little money on the side, while also giving me the time to focus on school and my online hobbies. Q39: What was your first job? * My first job was at a Mexican chain restaurant at my local mall. I hated just about every minute of working there. I was a busser and the staff treated me like garbage. I would work normally 5 days a week, often with shifts anywhere from 8-12 hours, 80% of the time I would get no breaks, and I was the only one qualified to make table-side guacamole. That would cause my work to pile up and I would never be able to get things done in time, often forcing me to stay way past closing time, sometimes as late as 12-1am even on school nights! This was during my sophomore year. I eventually quit after I collapsed on the stairs one morning on my way to work. Turns out I had a stress fracture in the arch of my left foot from overworking which still causes me problems to this day if I don't wear the correct shoe insoles. Q40: What is your dream job? * My dream job right now would have to be streaming on Twitch because I find it really relaxing and enjoyable. But besides that, I would like to create my own animated tv show and voice act as well as write and produce music! Q41: Have you lived in the United States for your whole life? * Absolutely, but my parents lived in Italy for a few years just before I was born. Q42: Have you lived in Chicago for your whole life? * Yep! Although I'm moving to a different suburb in a little over two months and then I'm going to college somewhere I'm not 100% sure of yet. Q43: What U.S. states have you visited in your lifetime? * I’ve been to every state except Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Montana, Texas, and North and South Dakota I believe. I could be wrong though Q44: Have you ever traveled outside of the United States if so to what country? * I have! I've been to The Bahamas, The Cayman Islands, St. Croix, Italy, Belgium, Iceland, Scotland, and Mexico. Q45: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? * If I was the CEO, I would try and create an algorithm or system that validates whether a company is fraudulent or not in order to keep monetization on videos, as well as I would try to find a way to have multiple people, including YouTube staff or moderators manually review a video if it is striked with a claim. Something about the current system needs to be changed. Q46: If you were the founder of YouTube what do you think you would have named it? * I think I would keep the name YouTube. The name implies that the website is a hub of content created by people like you, for people like you. I feel like that feeling has definitely been lost over the years a bit though. Q47: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? * While I think it would be cool to have like a 10,000 or 50,000 subscriber play button, I feel it would be super expensive and impractical for YouTube to send out that many play buttons to channels all over the world. Q48: What breed of Cat is Fritz and Leo and what breed of Dog is Elvis? * Leo and Fritz are litter brothers and I believe they're just simple black and white tabby's. Elvis is a border terrier mix. Q49: How old are Fritz, Leo, and Elvis? * Leo and Fritz are both 4 years old and Elvis we believe is around 12-13. Q50: How did Fritz, Leo, and Elvis get there names? * Leo got his name from the name he had been given when he was found at a few days old, LeBron. We simply shortened it to Leo especially because it's latin for lion and he's our little hunter. I came up with the name Fritz while on vacation in Italy a few months before we had gotten the cats. My mom's students she was teaching at the time had named him that when they took him in and I of course wanted to keep the name. He's now lived up to the name as he's very unpredictable and skiddish. Elvis was the name he was given at the shelter and I wanted to keep it because I thought it fit him well. My mom enjoys it because her last name and my middle name is Costello which makes him Elvis Costello. Q51: Did you have any pets before Fritz, Leo, and Elvis? * Before Leo and Fritz, we used to have two cats named Gus and Sophie. Gus was an orange tabby and Sophie was a black tabby we rescued off the street. We had them a for a few years before we moved into our current house and we got Elvis a few years after moving. Q52: If you could have any pet in the world, what would that pet be? * While it sounds basic, I would want either a Samoyed, a Shiba, a German Shepherd, or a Husky. I'm not sure if I could take care of some of them very well though because of how active and intelligent they tend to be. Q53: You edit your own page on here, how and when did you discover The YouTube Wiki? * I was notified on Twitter that I had a page being created back in July of 2017. From then I took the role as moderator of my wiki page and I've been keeping it factually accurate and protected ever since! Q54: How did you become sponsored by OPSeat and Gamer Born Clothing? * I found OPSeat and GamerBorn through Twitter. From there I messaged them privately and asked about either a sponsor/partnership role or about opening my own web store. Q55: Have you ever been sponsored by any other company? * For sure! I've had many companies message me on my email or through social media asking about sponsorship opportunities. I've even had my own branded items featured in video games! Q56: If you could be sponsored by any company in the world, what company would that be? * I feel like being sponsored by Razer, G Fuel, Elgato, or Logitech would be a dream for me. They are some companies that make a serious amount of the items I use every day. Q57: You currently have over 1,775 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * When I first started YouTube, I aimed to hit 1,000 subscribers as my all time goal. Once I reached that point, I was shocked. It blew my mind that that many people cared about the content I produced. I had no idea that I would ever get this far, however, I could always dream of it. Q58: You currently have uploaded 95 videos, did you ever think you would have uploaded that many videos? * I definitely thought I would upload that many videos, likely more! I used to upload way more back on my old channel, Clarkoawesomeness. However, all those videos have since been deleted. I plan on continuing uploading for as long as I physically can and as long as it feels enjoyable for me! Q59: Currently your most viewed video has over 6,300 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I never thought any of my videos would even reach 1,000 views. The fact that that video ended up on peoples recommended page blew my mind when I first heard it. I hope that one day we can break 10,000 views. Q60: How many subscribers do you think you've gained because of that video? * I don't believe I've gained a lot of subscribers from that video. The analytics estimate that most people just watch a few minutes and go on about their day. If I had to guess I probably only gained about 50 or less subscribers total from that video. It wasn't my greatest work. Q61: What date did your current most viewed video become your most viewed video? * I think that video became my most viewed around late 2015 to early 2016. Q62: How did you come up with the idea to make an Hubba Bubba Bubble Tape Challenge video? * I came up with the idea for that video after attempting the same thing many months earlier with another friend of mine from elementary into middle school while at a 7/11. When me and my friend Jeremy (the one in the video) were hanging out, we thought why not record us trying to do it since challenge videos were big back then. It turned out to be a good idea I guess! Q63: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * While I find it a bit unreasonable, if I could some day hit 50,000 or more subscribers and something around 1,000,000 total views, that would be absolutely mind-blowing to me. I feel like right now I would like to see those kinds of numbers on my Twitch channel in the future since that is my main platform for creating content at the moment. Q64: What was your lifetime subscriber and video view goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * My lifetime goal when I first started was about 1,000+ subscribers and about 10,000+ views realistically. Q65: How long do you think YouTube will last? * YouTube as a platform could last for many more years if it is able to find a way to keep a healthy amount of creators making good content on the platform in the future. However, at it's current state, I don't know how long it will last and still be "healthy". Q66: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * I'll likely keep uploading until I don't find enjoyment in it anymore. Even if my upload schedule is a bit sparse. Q67: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * I really want to attend conventions like TwitchCon, E3, VidCon, and possibly events like PAX or others in the future. I'm certainly planning on attending TwitchCon in 2019. Q68: Have you ever been to a YouTube/Gaming convention before? * Nope. Unless you would call Camp17 a "convention". Q69: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * If you're trying to do YouTube just for the money and the fame, you're already setting yourself up for failure. Start with what you have, even if it's small, and work your way up over time. What people don't realize is the patience that goes into being a content creator. They often only see the fame and fortune and all the good times that people will show in their content and people see that and simply say "I want that" and they do whatever they can to try and sell out to reach that goal. But you have to understand that content creators are people too. We struggle with issues in our lives just like all the rest. It's not always easy, but for me at least, seeing that I'm able to bring a community of people together to be positive toward each other and laugh a little is enough to make it all worth it. Q70: What is the future for you and your channel? * I plan on trying to stream on Twitch as much as I can in 2019 and onward and trying to hopefully keep it somewhat regular, even with the multiple moves. As for my YouTube channel, I plan on still uploading videos here and there from fun sessions we had while live on in our free time. Q71: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * I have a few times, yeah. Category:YouTube Interviews